Alya
'|アリア}} is a movie only character featured in the ''Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure Movie'', being a member of the Starlit Dream Pretty Cure team. A young Pretty Cure who resides in the Kingdom of Dreams and is fighting to safe the Kingdom from despair, Alya is a timid 10-year old who has strong fighting abilities despite her shy nature. Despite her abilities as a Cure, she tends to doubt them and often loses battle due to this. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Horizon, the white dream of hope who controls the power of the sky. History / History}} Appearance Personality A young Pretty Cure who resides in the Kingdom of Dreams and is fighting to safe the Kingdom from despair, Alya is a timid 10-year old who has strong fighting abilities despite her shy nature. Despite her abilities as a Cure, she tends to doubt them and often loses battle due to this. In the Starlit Dream series, Alya is also shown to be vulnerable and prone to her emotions - often being over sensitive due to this. She also tends to rely on other people way too much and tends to grow way too clingy for the other person's liking, this usually being Selena. Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Horizon is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Alya who represents the white dream of hope while controlling the power of the sky. In order to transform, Alya needs her Starlit Commune - additionally needing to shout "[[Pretty Cure, Starlit Modulation!|''Pretty Cure, Starlit Modulation!]]" in order to activate the commune. Her main attack is Horizon Soaring. Transformation Attacks * is Cure Horizon's main purification attack. * is Cure Horizon's duo attack performed with Cure Luna. * is a group attack Horizon performs with Cure Luna and the Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure team. It requires the 8 cures to be in their Merveille Style forms. Etymology '''Alya is a feminine given name which has several meanings dependent on the language it's used in. Both the Arabic and Turkish meanings of the name are "sky"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alya_(name) which obviously refers towards Cure Horizon's power over the sky. Cure Horizon means "the apparent line that separates earth from sky".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horizon Songs Solo Duets/Group * [[Horizon of the Moon|'Horizon of the Moon']] (with Selena) * [[Mirai e RUNNING|'Mirai e RUNNING']] (with Momoko, Umi, Akemi, Midori, Rubina, Seiya and Selena) Trivia * Along with Selena, she is one of the only Pretty Cure without a surname as a surname. * She appears to share several similarities with Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White from the original Pretty Cure series and it's sequel, which are: ** Both have the main theme colour of white and the sub colour of blue. ** Both are reserved and timid characters. ** Both tend to fight using their legs. ** Both have partners who have black theme colours. Gallery / Gallery}} References Category:Pretty Cures Category:White Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure Category:Starlit Dream Pretty Cure Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure characters Category:Starlit Dream Pretty Cure characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sky using Cures